dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kula vs Vanilluxe
Kula vs Vanilluxe is ZackAttackX's ninety-ninth DBX. Description King of Fighters vs Pokemon! Good heavens! Kula's Vanillite has evolved and gotten out of control! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: A park. Vanilluxe was on the verge of snapping. Her captor wasn't even a trainer and he felt as if his potential was being wasted. Sure, she was feeding it Rare Candies, which did help it evolve, but never had it been called upon for a battle. "Oh, ice creeeeam!" Kula hollered, skipping towards it. Vanilluxe rolled his eyes and reluctantly faced Kula, who... wait, was she holding strawberry sauce? "Makeover time!" she squealed, nearly emptying the bottle of sauce all over Vanilluxe. The Pokemon remained frozen in place for a moment, before turning bright red, and not from the sauce, but from anger. The Pokemon faced Kula and began to charge up an Ice Beam. "Uh... not a fan?" Kula asked innocently, before being forced to dodge the attack. HERE WE GO! After missing his first attack, Vanilluxe reopened fire with more Ice Beams, letting out all his frustration at Kula. The Anti K' swiftly dodged them all and pulled up an icy barrier to block the last one. "Hey, what's gotten into you?" she said, summoning shards of ice and tossing them Vanilluxe's way. The Snowstorm Pokemon used Acid Armor to nullify the damage, then hovered above Kula and dropped an Avalanche. Kula quickly froze the ground and skated away from the incoming attack, which crashed hard to the floor. As she skated away, she threw crystals into the side of Vanilluxe, blowing him away. The Pokemon spun and recovered, quickly flying towards Kula and struck her with an Astonish, knocking her back. He then followed up by firing an Icicle Spear. Kula's answer to the incoming Icicle Spear was to kick through them with her skates, but this allowed Vanilluxe to close the distance again, striking her with another Astonish, this time to the chest. He them fired a Blizzard at his toppling foe. Kula's response was to freeze the air around her, blocking the incoming attack and preventing Vanilluxe from getting close. She then leaped up and drove her skates into Vanilluxe's face, blasting the Pokemon away. The Anti K' then grabbed the Snowstorm Pokemon by the cone and threw him down to the ground. Vanilluxe landed hard on the ground, and Kula made things worse for him by driving her ankle into his chest. Kula then hopped off her grounded opponent and rained down a large torrent of snow on him. Vanilluxe struggled to get back to a vertical base, but Kula was willing to help, grabbing onto the cone again. "I didn't want it to come to this, but I have no other choice." she said, preparing to bite into Vanilluxe's head. Realizing this, Vanilluxe quickly popped up with an Astonish, smashing Kula in the face, blasting her into a park bench. He then followed up with an Ice Beam, freezing her to the bench. Vanilluxe took to the air again, charging up a Mirror Shot, which he fired at the frozen bench. The Anti K' managed to thaw out of the icy prison just in time as the Mirror Shot reduced the park bench to nothing more than small ice shards. "Phew. That was a close one!" Kula thought to herself. The livid Snowstorm Pokemon re-initiated Plan A of raining down with Ice Beams, which Kula dodged with ease, then summoning a snowman which dropped on top of Vanilluxe, burying it. Kula then froze the snowman in place, trapping Vanilluxe in it, then delivered a stiff leg drop, shattering her frozen foe. She then picked herself up and dusted herself off. "What a shame. I thought red suited you quite well." she said. She then turned to leave and saw K' and Maxima approaching. "What happened here, princess?" the latter asked. Kula looked at him sheepishly. "Nnnnothing." she replied. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs SNK themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights